


Of Micolash

by AudientVoid



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudientVoid/pseuds/AudientVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mere dabblings, babbled in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Micolash

the yawning rictus of his mouth  
deep pit 

fingertips to run down spines  
bony

dark  
bruised  
glassy  
empty of sense  
eyes

streaks of vitreous humor  
tears

blasted  
still-born  
hemorrhaging burning glory  
begging the faint breezes for  
the whispers

beckoning the meaningless


End file.
